


The Unrequited Love Poem (Letter)

by seaweediscool



Series: 365 Day Prompts [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Anyways, F/M, M/M, and it's kinda sad??, arnold writes a letter to his dad, kevin projecting his swearing onto arnold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: Arnold writes a letter to his father.





	The Unrequited Love Poem (Letter)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2/365: How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back? 
> 
> ***
> 
> I didn't quite know how to apply this prompt to Arnold but it's clear he doesn't have a good relationship with his father so this happened. Comments and kudos give me a reason to live.

~~To Dad~~

Dear Father,

~~Hi. It’s your son. Hello. My name is Hey, it’s~~

It’s Arnold. I’m still in Uganda on my Mission but I don’t think you’d call it a Mission anymore. I’m sure the Church told you what happened here as the last letter I got from you was one where you disowned me. That’s cool. I don’t blame you, after all I am a ~~path pathalo pathilo pathologa~~ pathological liar. That’s what got me into this situation in the first place.

Anyway, I’ll update you on what you missed. It’s quite a lot since I never got a chance to write before ~~you disowned me~~ you lost contact.  

I made up a new religion and got the ~~only~~ best friends I have ever had through it. It turns out you don’t need to follow The Book Of ~~Moron~~ Mormon for life to start making sense and to make friends. I also have a girlfriend ~~called Nabalan Nasag Nikalo Nabilun~~ who I think I might want to marry.

I’ve made such a big impact over here. The people here know so much more about the world and about life. It makes me think that America ~~is a bag of shit~~ really doesn’t care about anyone apart from its politicians. That’s why I’m going to stay here.

I know you never really liked me as a kid. I did so much to try to prove to you that I could be just as incredible as Kevin Price ~~who is now my best friend so fuck you.~~ But I’m not Kevin. I’m me. And until you ~~get it through your skull~~ understand that, I won’t be coming back home. Please give Mom her letter.

~~Lots of love from,~~

~~Hugs from,~~

~~I still love you Dad~~

From Arnold Cunningham.

~~Co-written by Kevin Price~~

(Arnold gives the letter to Kevin who gives him a tearful farewell at the Ugandan airport. Arnold trusts his best friend – or at the very least his boyfriend Connor McKinley – to remember to give the letter to his father.)


End file.
